


Christmas with the Fam Part 2

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2016 [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565





	

Maya said, "You know Riley it will be awkward." Riley said, "You need to talk to your mom." Maya said, "I am not ever talking to her again, she hates my girl." Riley said, "Just try." Maya said, "No do." Riley said, "Ok she may want to t..." Maya muttered, "She's dead to me." Riley said, "OK just saying." Maya said, "I know you're trying to fix it but I'm ok with it." Riley said, "Why is....." Maya said, "It's time to sleep baby." Riley said curling up to Maya, "Why does she hate me." Maya was asleep. Riley should sleep, Maya was her protector and she loved it that Maya was always there to make sure Riley is happy. Riley woke up and said, "Maya?" Maya smiled, "Yes?"  
TO be continued


End file.
